Angel
, a reincarnated Angel]] The Angels (天使 Tenshi) are one of the Three Factions in High School DxD, alongside the Devils and Fallen Angels. There are two major types of Angels in the story: the Pure Angels (純粋な天使 Junsuina tenshi ), and Reincarnated Angels (転生天使 Tensei tenshi). Summary Originating from Heaven, the Angels are powerful beings who serve the Biblical God, and have the powers to inflict pain upon Devils/demons and by extension the Fallen Angels, due to their light-based powers. After the death of the God from the Bible in the Great War of the Three Factions, the Angels were incapable of increasing their numbers normally until the creation of the Brave Saint system which allows humans to be reincarnated into Angels. Unlike Devils and Fallen Angels, Angels need to purify themselves when making love and both the Angel and partner must undergo a lengthy purification ritual (it takes several hours). They must also need to do it inside a specially crafted barrier and they both must not harbor any kind of possessive feelings while doing it, rather it must be done out of pure love. In Volume 12, it is revealed that there were also traitors in the Heavens who were giving out information to the Khaos Brigade. Ironically, these top-class Angels were able to do so without falling due to a loophole in Heaven's system. These Angels, however, became Fallen Angels after leaving the Heavens and escaping to the Khaos Brigade. It was revealed in the short story "Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel" ''that the jobs an angel does on a regular basis every day, as shown by Irina who showed Issei, Xenovia, and Asia her jobs as an angel. Angels do "Angel Counselling" where they hear the confessions of people who have sinned and forgive them for their sins, and do this for about 2 hours inside a mass hall. Then in another mass hall, they give a name to a couples child which the parents ask of the angel to do so. Finally, they do regular work from file management to cooking classes and reception. Appearance Angels look similar to humans except with them having white feathered wings and a halo positioned directly above their head; the only exception being the Archangel Michael who has golden wings and later Dulio. Also, their power is denoted by the number of wings they have (Irina, for example, initially only had one pair of wings but gained another pair in Volume 17 for her increase in strength as well as Dulio upon activating his Balance Breaker, his power increased to the point where he gained twelve golden wings, similar to Michael). Angels have blonde hair and green eyes (of course the hair and eye color of reincarnated angels varies, with Irina having chestnut colored hair and violet eyes, and Kiyotora Shinra having black hair). They are often seen in white-colored clothing, mostly priest attire. Miracle Children (half angels and half human) can also have varying features such as the case of Teodoro Legrenzi, who possesses black hair. Abilities All Angels have light-based powers that can cause severe damage to Devils and Fallen Angels, and can create numerous light weaponry such as spears, arrows, swords, a whip of light, balls of light and light rings, that can be used to grab hold of or restrain a foe with the size/power of a Fenrir pup. Spears appear to be the most commonly used weapons for Angels. Their light-based powers can also be used in different ways, but it is dependent on the individual angels, such as a light barrier or use light to enhanced physical attacks such as punches and kicks. A certain number of powerful high ranking Angels also has special holy abilities unique to themselves, like Uriel's ability to control Holy Flames and Baraqiel's power of Holy Lightning. Angels also have the ability of flight through their feathered wings. Like Devils and Fallen Angels, their wings are capable of retracting into their backs as if they've disappeared completely. Like Devils, all Angels have a unique ability which allows them to communicate with different people from around the world without the language barriers. All Angels also have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, endurance, and speed. After the peace treaty between the Three Factions, the Brave Saint system was created by the Seraphs using the technologies of the Devils and Fallen Angels, to increase their lost numbers by reincarnating humans into Angels. Reincarnated Angels can also use their traits better when acting as a group. Angels, like other factions, have their own system of magic and spells. Factions Seraph *'Seraph''' ( , plural Seraphim), also known as Burning Angels, are Angels who are guardians of the Throne of Heaven. They are the ones maintaining the system used by the God in the Bible following His death. The members of the Seraphs are the Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel, who was titled the "Four Great Seraphs". The significance of this title, however, is unknown at present but are known to represent the Kings of respective cards: Michael is Spades ♠, Gabriel is Heart ♥, Raphael is Club ♣, Uriel is Diamond ♦. In Volume 6, it is revealed that there are other Seraphs, numbering ten in total, but were not named. The Seraphs that have appeared so far in the series are Michael, Gabriel, Uriel, and Raphael. One of the Ten Seraphs, Metatron, appeared in a short story titled Nekomata☆Ninja-Scroll, evidently, living as a ninja in the human world due to his fascination with the craze. Metatron evidently showed the Seraphs all have twelve wings. Archangel *The only known Archangel is Michael, the former leader of the Angels and Seraphs. Four Great Seraphs Former Members Ten Seraphs Brave Saints Trivia *During the meeting of the Three Powers, Michael explained that the reason for Asia and Xenovia's excommunication from the Church was because of the possibility of them affecting humanity's faith in God which was necessary for the Angels' survival. *There is a weekly magazine named "Weekly Brave Angel" that seems to feature only female members of the Brave Saints. *The Heaven also has developed a masked hero show, Captain Angel, to rival the Oppai Dragon show in the Underworld, with Uriel's Ace Nero Raimondi charge of the leading role. It seems that it is quite popular among believers. *The Church also made humans who have been artificially created for certain purposes. The "Sigurd Institution" to create the "true descendant of Sigurd" and succeeded with the creation of Siegfried, Lint Sellzen, and Freed Sellzen, the person who comes from here this Institution is characterized by having gray hair, It seems that it is now being reorganized. *Heavenly bicycles are produced in Heaven with the power of light, they are harmful to Devils even by touching them. *The brightness of their halos are enough to light up a wardrobe. Navigation Category:Angel Category:Species Category:Browse Category:Terminology